Behind the scenes
by Evysmin
Summary: Jared pede ajuda de seu amigo Jensen para fazer algo para seus fãs. Ele vai gostar do resultado e mais ainda do que virar depois.  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Uma pequena fic que seria uma One shot, mas acabou ficando grande demais para um capitulo só, portanto resolvi dividi-la. Espero que gostem dela.**

**Dou essa fanfic como presente de natal atrasado para três pessoas que gosto muito. Pérola, Sol SPN e Claudia Ackles. Espero sinceramente que gostem dela, meninas.**

**Boa leitura!**

- Jensen... Eu estava pensando... Temos que bolar uma forma bem legal pra incentivar os fãs a votarem mais em Supernatural no Peoples Choice. Sei que os fãs estão votando muito para o seriado ganhar, mas eu acho que deveríamos dar pra eles algum tipo de incentivo.

- E o que você sugere Jared? – Os dois atores estavam sentados, lado a lado, em suas respectivas cadeiras no set de filmagem de Supernatural.

- Eu não sei Jensen... Eu queria que fosse uma coisa bem legal... Diferente sabe? Surpreendente. – Jared abriu os braços de deu um grande sorriso, agindo no seu modo de sempre, muito expressivo com os gestos.

- Poderíamos fazer um vídeo pedindo para eles votarem e continuar votando, ou coisa parecida. – Jensen sugeriu e Jared fechou a cara para o loiro ao seu lado.

- Vídeo com agente falando com eles Jensen? E o que é que tem de diferente nisso?

- Sei lá Jared, é só uma sugestão. – Jensen falou levantando as mãos como se estivesse na defensiva. Jared o olhou torto e depois bufou, ele queria fazer alguma coisa legal, que chamasse bastante atenção.

- Tem que ser uma coisa que cause impacto nos fãs Jensen, que os deixem eufóricos.

- E o que seria impactante para você Jared? Aparecer com o corpo todo pintado de roxo?

- Também não é pra tanto né Jensen. Você hein? Quando não é pra menos é pra mais. – Jared falou um pouco bravo. Jensen não ligou para o tom de voz do moreno porque sabia que tinha dado um fora. Na verdade esse fora foi de proposito mesmo, só para implicar com o seu amigo. Os dois ficaram em silencio, um tempo para pensarem em ideias para fazer uma coisa legal para os fãs, que eram e são muito fieis ao programa e a eles, os atores.

- Desculpa gente não tive como não ouvir a conversa de vocês. E se me permitem opinar, eu acho que a ideia do vídeo que o Jensen sugeriu seria uma boa. – Sera Gamble aproximou dos dois após alguns minutos que eles ficaram em silencio.

- Viu? Eu disse. – Jensen falou dando um tapa no braço de Jared.

- Até você Sera? O que um vídeo tem demais? Nós já fizemos vários vídeos antes, não teria nada de impactante em fazer outro. – Jared disse contrariado.

- Seria impactante se vocês aparecessem sem uma peça de roupa.

- Ficou louca Sera? Não sei quanto ao Jared que é um exibido, mas eu não vou tirar a roupa.

- Quem é exibido, Jensen?

- E você ainda pergunta? Quem foi que ficou exibindo o corpo em quanto se exercitava no terceiro episodio da sexta temporada?

- Eu só estava fazendo o que o roteiro pediu, não tenho culpa se a Sera colocou essa cena no episodio.

- Eu não coloquei nada Padalecki, o episodio em questão não foi escrito por mim, mas sim pelo Edlund. – Sera se referia a Ben Edlund, um dos roteiristas do programa.

- Isso não importa Sera, você é a showrunner do programa e eu aposto que você pediu para ele incluir essa cena dos exercícios físicos.

- Ok Padalecki eu me rendo. Eu pedi pra colocar a cena do Sam se exercitando, mas eu coloquei a cena para chamar a atenção dos fãs e deu certo. O assunto rendeu entre os fãs do programa, por isso eu acho que dessa vez vai dar certo de novo. As fãs de vocês vão ficar eufóricas quando verem vocês seminus.

- Eu estou achando que você é que está muito eufórica com isso Sera. – Jared falou olhando desconfiado para a mulher a sua frente.

- E eu estou achando isso tudo uma loucura.

- Não é loucura, Jensen. Iria chamar a atenção dos fãs, seria impactante, como o Jared quer que seja.

- Sim Sera , impactante... Impactante para os meus pais ao verem o filho deles pelado.

- Não seja dramático Jensen, você é um ator e está sujeito a ficar pelado no trabalho. E além do mais você não vai ficar pelado é somente uma peça de roupa a menos. E também não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes, você mesmo também já fez algumas cenas do Dean sem camisa. – Sera Gamble tentava convencer o loiro. Sabia que convencer Jensen seria mais difícil do que Jared, mas com o loiro aceitando Jared com certeza faria o também.

- Como no primeiro episodio da quarta temporada onde você levantou a camisa. Depois eu sou o exibido.

- Jared eu fiz por que era necessário na cena, o Kripke colocou.

- E a minha não era?

- Meninos não precisam brigar por uma coisa dessas. E você Jensen como já fez a cena que o Jared mencionou não será difícil fazer o vídeo como sugeri.

- Mas isso é diferente Sera. – Jensen passou a mão pela a boca, típico gesto de Dean Winchester, seu personagem.

- Faça pelas fãs de vocês então Jensen.

- Com certeza elas vão gostar de ver uma coisa dessas, mas...

- Então faça pelo Jared... – Sera insistia de todo modo. – Olhe para ele e imagina a cara desolada que ele vai fazer quando não conseguir fazer algo legal para os fãs de vocês. E digo mais, imagine o quanto o seu amigo gigante aqui não vai te chatear pra fazer alguma coisa? Ou por não ter feito nada?

Jensen parou pra pensar um pouco sobre o que Sera havia lhe dito. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa para ajuda-lo Jared iria mesmo encher o seu saco o dia todo, ou quem sabe por dias. Jared é uma ótima pessoa e também um ótimo amigo, mas quando ele fica emburrado com alguma coisa, o moreno fica pior do que criança. Faz todo o tipo de birra possível e ainda fica sem falar com o outro. Jared era o seu melhor amigo e Jensen sempre fazia qualquer coisa por ele, até mesmo coisas que poderiam lhe expor ao ridículo. Sabia que o moreno também faria qualquer coisa por si e por isso resolveu aceitar a sugestão de Sera Gamble.

- Tudo bem Sera, nós fazemos.

- O que? – Jared e Sera perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. A atual Showrunner do seriado tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, sorriso que Jensen viu e achou muito suspeito. Por outro lado Jared estava chocado com a resposta do seu amigo, ele nem cogitava a ideia de Jensen aceitar a tal sugestão.

Isso não era uma coisa que Jensen iria fazer e Jared bem sabia disse por conhecer o seu amigo muito bem. Sabia que o loiro é uma pessoa tímida, ficar a frente de varias pessoas para ele lhe deixava travado, e era isso que costumava acontecer às vezes em algumas Cons, mas Jared sempre estava ali para lhe dar força naquele momento. E se Jensen já era tímido por ficar em frente a algumas pessoas, não o imaginaria se expor ao ponto que Sera sugeriu.

- Jensen...

- Olha Jared, você quer fazer uma coisa que chame a atenção das fãs e o que a Sera sugeriu é perfeito. Então é isso que vamos fazer.

- Você tem certeza disso Jensen... Você não vai ficar com...

- Vergonha? Ora Jared, porque eu ficaria? Lembre-se que já fiz cenas assim e até mesmo fotos na época que era modelo. – Jensen deu um sorriso para Jared mostrando toda a sua segurança.

- E a sua timidez? – Jared perguntou em um tom preocupado com o amigo.

- Isso. – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e colocou a mão no ombro do mais alto. – Eu aprendi a superar com a sua ajuda, amigo. – Jensen sorriu mais ainda para Jared e o moreno sorriu de volta. – Portanto nós vamos terminar de gravar o que temos pra hoje e depois fazemos o tal vídeo.

- Nós? – Jared perguntou ainda sorrindo para o loiro.

- Sim, Jared._ Nós_ vamos gravar o vídeo e ponto final.

- Você não acha que está sendo muito mandão. Muito... Dean Winchester?

- Eu sou mandão e você saber Jared. E eu já estou caracterizado no personagem. – Jensen mostrou a roupa do personagem que estava usando que naquela ocasião era social, provavelmente para algum disfarce. – Então sim, estou sendo mandão, já estou no personagem. Vamos Sammy, ainda temos muito que fazer. – Jensen piscou um olho para Jared e sorriu, depois foi em direção ao diretor do episodio que estava sendo gravado, ele os chamava. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e também sorrindo seguiu Jensen para terminarem de gravar as cenas do dia.

**Continua!**

**Gostaram da capitulo? Espero que sim. Podem ficar tranquilos que não vou demorar a postar o próximo, ele sai amanhã. Comentem e me digam o que acharam do capitulo, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Quero agradecer imensamente a Claudia Ackles por ter betado ele pra mim. Linda, você é uma amor ****Tambem agradeço a todos que comentaram, vocês são todos uns fofos e uns amores de leitores, uma autora não poderia ter nada melhor, muito obrigada mesmo gente.**

**Boa Leitura!**

O dia de gravação transcorreu naturalmente, e _naturalmente_ para aquela equipe, era regado a muitas brincadeiras entre eles, principalmente entre os protagonistas do seriado. Após serem encerradas as gravações do dia, Jensen e Jared encontraram-se e planejaram como iriam fazer o tal vídeo e como os dois já fizeram cenas sem camisas, Jared e Jensen, em consenso, escolheram fazer um vídeo com a diferença que dessa vez seria sem as calças.

Afastaram-se um pouco onde ocorriam as gravações, mas permanecendo no set de filmagem, que era um corredor, tiraram as calças e pediram para um dos câmeras gravarem o bendito vídeo para eles.

Olharam um para o outro, intensamente. Aquela troca de olhares que já era muito conhecida por todos que os rodeavam. A equipe de gravação, os amigos, os fãs, qualquer um que os vissem iriam notar aquelas trocas de olhares, sempre presente entre os dois protagonistas do seriado. A famosa química que explodia entre Jensen e Jared apenas com um olhar. Olhar que servia apenas como uma pequena fagulha para que a química explodisse entre os dois.

Olhos nos olhos e dos olhos, seus olhares foram descendo e passando pelo corpo um do outro. Ambos descendo seus olhares pelo o corpo a sua frente, conhecido e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido. Nariz, lábios, pescoço, onde ali um viu no outro seus respectivos pomos de Adão subir e descer, num engolir em seco sincronizado inconscientemente pelos dois.

Desceram os olhares pelo o peitoral um do outro, escondido atrás das roupas sociais que usavam, assim como o abdômen que também estava escondido. Mas ao chegarem numa parte do corpo que não estava coberta, os olhares dos dois pararam. Foi impossível seus olhos não pararem nas pernas do outro quando eles estavam vagando pelo o corpo a sua frente.

Fortes, músculos definidos e ressaltados, compridas e juntas ou tortas e afastadas. O caso é que suas pernas descobertas lhe despertaram algo. Vontade... Desejo... Luxúria, não sabiam ao certo.

Escutaram o câmera pigarrear, provavelmente por causa de todo o tempo que passaram explorando o corpo um do outro com olhos. E o mesmo caminho que fizeram com os olhos até as pernas, eles fizeram de volta, subindo o olhar pelo o corpo a sua frente e quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente viram no outro que aquela vontade, desejo ou luxúria era mútua entre eles.

E lá estava novamente, o olhar intenso trocado entre eles, era como se o mundo fosse esquecido e apenas o outro importasse. Escutaram mais uma vez o câmera pigarrear e a troca de olhares deles foi quebrada. Eles viraram para o câmera que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto direcionado a eles.

- Certo rapazes, parem com esse namorico visual e vamos gravar o vídeo de vocês.

Jensen e Jared não ligaram para o que o câmera havia lhe dito, pois várias pessoas da equipe de produção do seriado os provocavam com brincadeiras sobre o modo como se olham ou como se tocam com tanta intimidade.

A câmera foi ligada e eles fizeram o seu papel, mandando o recado que queriam e que tinham combinado antes. Recado dado, os dois saem naturalmente de cena com a câmera ainda ligada. Óbvio que estava tudo combinado, pois foi para isso que tinham tirado as calças, para o grand finale do vídeo, onde mostrariam as pernas e como deixou bem claro Sera Gamble, fazerem as fãs ficarem loucas.

Ao chegarem onde estava o restante da equipe, o vídeo para e os dois param de andar quando ouvem o câmera gritar que estava gravado. Os dois ouvem algumas pessoas gritarem, assoviarem batendo palmas e eles apenas sorriem para elas. Uma das pessoas que estava fazendo isso era o diretor do episódio que estavam gravando. Ele se aproximou dos dois protagonistas com um sorriso no rosto e batendo palmas.

- Muito bem rapazes, acabamos por hoje. Podem ir tirar a roupa do figurino, ou o que ainda resta dele. Vistam as suas próprias roupas e pode ir para suas casas.

Jensen e Jared concordaram com a cabeça e devolveram o sorriso para o diretor. Uma garota da produção veio até eles e lhes deu as calças que tinham tirado e ficado para trás. Jared pegou a sua calça e vestiu rapidamente e pelo o canto dos olhos pode ver Jensen fazendo a mesma coisa.

Pela a cabeça do moreno passava mil coisas e todas elas envolvidas com apenas uma imagem. A imagem das pernas do seu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho. Com os pensamentos confusos e se sentindo aéreo, Jared foi em direção ao seu trailer para trocar de roupa. Não demorou a chegar a seu trailer, entrou e fechou a porta escorando-se nela e soltando um grande suspiro. Sentia o seu corpo quente, como se todo o sangue do seu corpo estivesse fervendo e sabia muito bem quando esse calor tinha começado.

Apenas alguns segundos que havia fechado a porta do trailer Jared ouve baterem nela. Foi tão rápido que nem tinha chegado a desgrudar o seu corpo da porta e com as batidas Jared levou um grande susto, o que lhe fez dar um pulo para trás ficando de frente para porta.

Sua respiração ficou desregulada por causa do susto. Ouviu alguma coisa cair no chão, com certeza ele havia derrubado algo com o movimento brusco que fez, mas Jared não deu importância e apenas continuou olhando para a porta, como se sua visão fosse ver através dela para identificar quem estava do outro lado.

- Jared abre, sou eu. – O moreno escutou a mais que conhecida voz do seu amigo soar do outro lado. Um sorriso foi formando-se no canto dos lábios de Jared.

- Eu quem? Esse _Eu_ não tem nome?

- Foda-se Padalecki. Abre logo a porta. – Escutou a voz raivosa de Jensen soar um pouco mais alto que anteriormente. O sorriso de Jared aumentou ao imaginar a cara irritada de Jensen do outro lado da porta. Com apenas um passo estava em frente à porta e a abriu e lá estava Jensen com a cara irritada olhando diretamente para Jared, o loiro estava com os braços cruzados. Jared não agüentou e deu uma sonora gargalhada jogando a cabeça pra trás e abrindo levemente os braços, bem do seu espalhafatoso jeito.

- Não me olhe assim Jensen, a culpa é sua por não se identificar como se deve.

- Idiota. – Jensen resmungou entrando no trailer e parando no meio do mesmo virou-se e olhou para Jared que estava fechando a porta, mas ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto.

- É verdade Jensen. Você nunca leu contos de fadas? É assim que o lobo mau ataca suas vítimas.

- E você seria quem, Jared? A chapeuzinho vermelho, a vovozinha ou um dos três porquinhos?

- Acho que a chapeuzinho vermelho. Ela leva doces para a vovozinha e você sabe que adoro doces, Jensen. Eu iria comer todos os doces e não deixaria nenhum pra velha. – Jared voltou a gargalhar e Jensen não conseguiu ficar sério com aquele cara alto a sua frente rindo feito uma criança.

- O que você quer comigo Jensen? – Jared perguntou assim que parou a sua crise de riso.

- Quero saber o que você achou do vídeo que gravamos, se gostou. Você saiu rápido demais, nem deu tempo pra falar alguma coisa, pareceu até que estava fugindo. – Jensen mencionar sobre o vídeo que acabaram de gravar foi o bastante para Jared voltar a sentir seu corpo esquentar e a imagem das pernas do loiro inundar a sua mente.

- E então Jared, o que achou? – Jensen voltou a perguntar.

- Legal. – Jared falou sem olhar para Jensen e virou de costas para o loiro.

- Legal? É só isso que você tem a dizer depois do que eu fiz por você Jared? Eu me expus por você.

- Jensen não seja dramático. Você não se expôs, foi só um curto vídeo, nem deu pra ver nada demais, a roupa ainda nos cobria. E também eu não pedi pra você fazer isso, foi você que concordou com a Gamble em fazer o vídeo. – Jared falou ainda de costas para o loiro fingindo mexer na sua bolsa que estava sobre um grande sofá que tinha em seu trailer.

- Eu sei que exagerei na parte da exposição Jared, isso era brincadeira. Mas eu topei fazer o vídeo por causa de você e não pela a Gamble. Fiz porque sou seu amigo e você me pediu ajuda. Então eu esperava alguma coisa melhor do que um simples e murcho legal. Esperava algo do tipo: _Muito obrigado Jensen, você é um amigo incrível e eu não sei o que faria sem você na minha vida para me ajudar, agora vou beijar os seus pés em forma de agradecimento._

Jared sorriu pela evidente brincadeira do seu amigo. Largou sua bolsa e virou de frente para Jensen que estava sorrindo para ele, sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o amigo. Jensen ainda sorrindo levantou as sobrancelhas e ergueu a cabeça em um gesto que Jared deveria fazer alguma coisa.

- Ok Jensen, você venceu. _Muito_ obrigado por me ajudar, você é um _ótimo_ amigo, o melhor que eu poderia ter e sua pernas são _muito_ _gostosas_. – Jared deu ênfase em algumas palavras para deixar claro para Jensen o que ele estava falando.

- O que? – Jensen, que tinha um sorriso no rosto quando escutou o amigo lhe agradecer, ficou espantado com a última frase dita pelo outro. Desfez o sorriso e olhou interrogativamente para o moreno.

- Droga! – Jared murmurou ao se dar conta do que havia falado para Jensen. Falar sobre as pernas do amigo no meio do seu agradecimento não estava nos seus planos, mas as imagens delas não saíam de sua cabeça. Foi inevitável que os seus pensamentos deixassem sua cabeça e saíssem pela sua boca na forma daquela frase.

- O que foi que você disse Jared?

- Eu... Eu disse... Disse que suas pernas são bonitas Jensen, mas foi de brincadeira. – Jared falava nervosamente. – Bonitas pernas para um cowboy hein? – E Jared deu um sorriso nervoso para o loiro tentando disfarçar.

- Não Jared... Você disse gostosas e não bonitas. – Jensen disse sério e olhando diretamente para Jared que fugia do seu olhar.

- Disse? Acho que me enganei Jensen, mas de qualquer forma eu só estava brincando.

- Não Jared, não foi brincadeira. Você não estava usando tom de brincadeira. – Jensen se aproximava lentamente de Jared enquanto falava. – Eu conheço você muito bem Padalecki, e eu sei quando você está brincando ou falando sério e quando você disse que as minhas pernas são gostosas você falou sério.

- Jensen eu...

- É isso que você acha não é Jared? Que minhas pernas são gostosas?

- Jensen, o que... O que você está falando? – Jared recuava no mesmo ritmo que Jensen avançava em sua direção.

- Eu vi Jared, vi como você olhou para elas antes de gravarmos o vídeo. Como você olhou pra mim, e não é a primeira vez que te pego olhando pra mim assim desse jeito. – Jensen ficou frente a frente com Jared. Seus corpos a centímetros de distância e Jared não poderia recuar mais, pois sentia o sofá atrás de si.

- Vi estampado no seu olhar todo o... Desejo que sente por mim. – O loiro sussurrou próximo ao rosto de Jared, seus lábios quase se encostando, podiam sentir o hálito um do outro por estarem respirando pela boca.

- Você me deseja Jared e eu sei. Na verdade eu só tive a certeza hoje antes de gravarmos o vídeo. – Jensen passou os braços pelo o tronco de Jared, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto. – E quer saber de um segredo Jay? – Jensen lhe perguntou calmamente e levou sua boca ao ouvido de Jared. – Eu também te desejo. – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, seus lábios encostando suavemente na orelha de Jared, o que fez um arrepio passar por todo o grande corpo do moreno. Coisa que não passou despercebida por Jensen que mantinha o corpo de Jared envolvido por seus braços.

- Jensen... Eu... – Jared estava vivendo um grande dilema, não sabia se pedia para Jensen parar com o que estava fazendo e afasta-se ou se pedia para o loiro continuar com o que estava fazendo, mas que fosse de uma forma mais intensa.

- Não fale nada Jared... Apenas sinta. Sinta como eu te desejo. – Jensen roçou sua evidente ereção na perna de Jared, a situação era tão excitante que o moreno acabou soltando uma lufada de ar pela a boca e consequentemente um pequeno e baixo gemido, mas perceptível para Jensen que estava colado ao seu corpo. Jensen sorriu com a reação do moreno.

- Viu só Jared? Você me deseja, não tente negar. – Jensen passou a beijar o pescoço de Jared e o moreno respirava desregulamente pela a boca.

- Jensen... Não... Não devemos. – Jared finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. Jensen parou de beijar o pescoço de Jared e o moreno arrependeu-se de ter dito alguma coisa, já estava sentindo falta dos lábios de Jensen junto a sua pele.

- Você quer que eu pare Jared?

Continua!

**Como prometido mais um capitulo para vocês, o próximo também não vai demorar e como podem notar será o lemon dos Js. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e comentem sobre ele, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos seus fofos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi gente! Vou agradece a todos pelas as reviews que me mandaram e ao Sunshiner pela a atenção que teve de saber que será o meu primeiro lemon e pela a força que me deu. Também a Claudia Ackles por ter revisado esse capitulo pra mim. Está aí mais um capitulo pra vocês lerem, especialmente para Sol SPN, Perola e Claudia Ackles a quem dedico a fanfic. **

**Boa leitura!**

- Jensen... Não... Não devemos. – Jared finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. Jensen parou de beijar o pescoço de Jared e o moreno arrependeu-se de ter dito alguma coisa. Já estava sentindo falta dos lábios de Jensen junto a sua pele.

- Você quer que eu pare Jared? – Jensen perguntou de forma tranquila para o moreno, como se ele estive lhe perguntando algo banal, como a típica pergunta "_Você acha que vai chover?_" Jensen conseguiu fazer a pergunta naturalmente, mesmo ainda com os seus corpos colados, mesmo ainda com os braços ao redor do tronco de Jared, prendendo-o junto ao seu corpo.

- Me diz Jared. É isso que você quer? – Jensen voltou a perguntar e olhou fixamente para os olhos do moreno. Dessa vez Jared não fugiu do olhar de Jensen e viu nele toda a determinação do loiro de levar adiante aquilo que estavam fazendo. Sentiu o loiro afrouxar o aperto dos braços ao redor de seu corpo e ele sabia que Jensen iria se afastar de si. Isso o fez ficar desesperado. Tinha que impedir, queria o corpo de Jensen juntou ao seu e queria mais do que isso...

- Jensen... Eu... Não. – Jared falou de forma confusa.

- Não quer?

- Não Jensen... Eu... Quero... Não quero...

- Jared você poderia ser mais claro?

- Não quero... Não quero que você se afaste e... Foda-se, eu quero mais. Eu... Quero muito mais. – Jared olhou para Jensen e baixou o olhar para a boca do loiro, para seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Jared passou a língua por seus próprios lábios saboreando a visão que estava tendo dos lábios de Jensen tão perigosamente pertos dos seus. Colocou ambas as mãos no rosto de Jensen e junto os seus lábios.

Beijou Jensen de forma forte e apressada, lascivamente. Dessa vez ele não estava saboreando a visão dos lábios de Jensen próximos aos seus, Jared estava saboreando os lábios do loiro junto aos seus. Aprofundou o beijou passando a língua pelos os lábios de Jensen, sentindo a textura e o sabor deles e logo após sua língua se encontrou com a do loiro.

O beijo trocado era forte e ambos lutavam pelo o controle, suas línguas brigavam pelo controle do beijo, suas mãos vagueando pelo o corpo do outro brigavam pelo o controle da situação. Jensen levou sua mão ao cabelo de Jared e o puxou forte, o que fez o beijo ser cessado e Jared gemer com o rosto virado pra cima, gemendo de dor pelo o puxão forte nos cabelos, mas também gemendo de prazer, por que tudo o que o loiro estava fazendo naquele momento lhe era muito prazeroso.

- Você quer que eu continue não é Jared? – Jensen beijou o pescoço de Jared e lambeu o pomo de Adão do moreno e mais um gemido foi ouvido da parte de Jared ao sentir a língua do loiro em contato com a sua pele. – Você disse que quer mais... – Jensen parou de beijar o pescoço de Jared e com a mão que ainda estava no cabelo do moreno puxou a cabeça dele fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem mais uma vez. – Então você vai ter o que quer.

Jensen empurrou Jared para trás fazendo-o cair em cima do grande sofá que ali estava. O loiro sorriu para o moreno que estava deitado no sofá, e então passou a tirar o seu paletó enquanto tirava os sapatos usando os pés. Jared levantou-se ficando sentado no sofá e imitou o gesto de Jensen, tirando rapidamente o seu paletó e depois os sapatos e então desabotoou rapidamente a sua camisa, quase arrancando os botões da mesma. Também rapidamente abriu o cinto e a calça, tirando-a de seu corpo e a jogando no chão, junto com o resto de suas roupas, no mesmo lugar onde Jensen estava jogando as dele. Ficou só com a boxer e deitou-se novamente no sofá, olhou para Jensen e sorriu para ele que também só estava usando a sua cueca boxer.

- Sabe Jared, suas pernas também são muito gostosas. – Jensen subiu no sofá e ficou entre as penas de Jared. – Quando vi você sem as calças antes de gravarmos o vídeo... Eu fiquei louco, Jared. Eu só queria senti-las e... Beijá-las. – Jensen fazia exatamente o que estava falando.

Levou sua mão ao calcanhar de Jared e subiu por sua panturrilha até chegar à coxa, onde deu um forte aperto, cravando os seus dedos e deixando sua marca na coxa do moreno. Logo após pôs-se a beijar a perna de Jared, fazendo o mesmo caminho desde a panturrilha até as coxas. Jared gemia cada vez mais alto ao sentir os beijos de Jensen subirem por suas coxas, primeiro por cima e depois pela parte interna dela, e quando olhou para baixo e viu a cabeça de Jensen entre as suas pernas e sentiu o loiro morder a sua coxa Jared não resistiu e soltou um alto gemido.

- Não faça barulho Jay, alguém pode escutar. – Jensen tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto quando falou, na verdade o loiro queria torturar Jared ao ponto de fazê-lo gritar e implorar por si.

- Foda-se Ackles, eu não me importo que ouçam. Eu só... Quero que continue. – O moreno falou entre as lufadas de ar que soltava. Ao ouvir Jared, o sorriso de Jensen aumentou.

- Você fala agora que não se importa se ouvirem, mas depois...

- Por favor, Jensen. Só... continue. Esqueça tudo, esqueça o que está atrás da porta desse trailer e continue. Por... Favor. – Jared interrompeu Jensen. Implorar na hora do sexo era uma coisa que ele nunca havia feito, mas Jensen estava lhe deixando louco. Ter Jensen ali, próximo ao seu corpo, beijando cada pedaço da sua pele lhe deixava fora de si. E se ele tivesse que implorar para que Jensen continuasse o faria com o maior prazer.

- Tudo bem Jared, eu continuo. O que você quer que eu faça? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo sedutoramente para o moreno.

- Beije minhas pernas. – Jared pegou a cabeça de Jensen e a empurrou até que ela estivesse entre suas pernas. – Continue de onde parou Jensen... – Encostou o rosto do loiro em sua coxa. – E depois... Suba essa sua boca por mim, quero sentir os seus lábios em meu corpo Jensen. – Jared olhava diretamente nos olhos verdes de Jensen enquanto falava. O moreno passou o polegar pelos lábios de Jensen e passou a sua língua em seus próprios lábios. Jensen sorriu para Jared e beijou delicadamente o dedo polegar do moreno que estava em seus lábios.

- Eu vou fazer o que você quer Jared. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça e voltou a beijar e morder a parte interna da coxa de Jared. Foi subindo lentamente e cada vez que os beijos de Jensen subiam por sua coxa Jared respirava mais forte. Sentiu a cabeça do loiro roçar nas sua bolas enquanto ainda o sentia morder a sua coxa. Gemer mais uma vez foi inevitável para Jared, ele sentiu Jensen sorrir nasalmente em sua coxa, bem próximo a sua virilha. Ainda sorrindo Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jared que estava lhe olhando em expectativa. O loiro foi subindo lentamente o rosto e Jared sentia respiração quente de Jensen em cima do seu membro ainda coberto pela boxer. Sentiu os lábios de Jensen mais uma vez em contato com o seu corpo, mas Jensen estava beijando sua barriga, bem abaixo do umbigo. Jared soltou um languido gemido de frustração e protesto.

- Eu estou fazendo o que me pediu Jared. Estou fazendo você sentir os meus lábios por seu corpo.

- Mas Jensen... – Jared iria dizer que o loiro esqueceu-se de uma parte, mas foi cortado pelo o outro.

- Relaxa, Jared. Essa noite você ainda vai sentir muito prazer. Nós dois vamos. – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca e baixa.

O loiro voltou a beijar a barriga de Jared e desceu novamente até o seu umbigo, onde o loiro colocou a língua, beijando e lambendo o lugar. Jared levou suas mãos até a cabeça de Jensen, entranhando os dedos pelos curtos cabelos de Jensen e passando a ponta deles na cabeça de Jensen. O loiro voltou a subir sua boca pelo o corpo de Padalecki, beijava e lambia o abdômen definido de seu colega de trabalho. Ainda sobre o abdômen de Jared, Jensen parou sobre um dos músculos divididos e abriu sua boca, mordendo um dos "gomos" que tinha ali.

- Ai! Porra Jensen. – Jared reclamou ao sentir o loiro morde-lo. – Isso é... aah! – O que quer que Jared fosse falar se perdeu em sua cabeça quando sentiu Jensen ainda mordendo seu abdômen, passando a língua por ele. O loiro afastou a sua boca do abdômen de Jared e olhou para o lugar, vendo a marca de seus dentes na pele dele e depois abaixou-se, beijando o local onde mordeu.

Jensen voltou a subir sua boca pelo tronco de Jared, explorando o corpo do moreno com a sua boca. As mãos do loiro passavam pelas laterais do corpo de Jared, apertando e sentindo os músculos firmes. O loiro já estava praticamente deitado sobre Jared com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno e suas pélvis a centímetros de distância que impediam suas ereções de se tocarem. Jensen chegou com os lábios ao peitoral cheio de músculos de Jared e beijou de leve o seu mamilo esquerdo uma vez, afastando-se e olhando para o moreno que mantinha os olhos fechados tentando aproveitar ao máximo as sensações que Jensen provocava em seu corpo.

O loiro voltou a abaixar-se e beijou novamente o mamilo de Jared e depois o prendeu entre os dentes, puxando-o enquanto ouvia Jared arfar. Jensen separou os lábios abrindo a boca e abocanhou o peito musculoso e forte de Padalecki. Mais uma vez voltava a morder uma parte do corpo de Jared, cravando seus dentes na carne do moreno, não a ponto de feri-lo, mas somente querendo marcá-lo.

- Ah! Ai! Desgraçado... Filho da... Mãe. – Jared xingou ao sentir Jensen morde-lo. Jensen afastou a boca do peito de Jared e olhou para o moreno, sorrindo para ele.

- Porra Jensen, eu disse que queria sentir os seus lábios no meu corpo e não os seus dentes. Você está me deixando todo marcado, se alguém vir isso o que eu vou dizer?

- Diga que o chapeuzinho vermelho transou com o lobo mau e ele não pode controlar os seus dentes. – Jensen sorriu sacana para o moreno. Jared sorriu de volta para o loiro. Só Jensen mesmo pra lembrar-se de uma coisa como essas naquela hora.

- Eu estou achando que esse lobo mau é meio sádico. – Jensen ainda sorrindo abaixou sua cabeça até o outro mamilo de Jared e repetiu o processo que tinha feito anteriormente. Beijou a ponta, chupou, puxou com os dentes e abocanhou todo o peito musculoso de Padalecki novamente, tornando a morder. Sua mão apertava os músculos do outro mamilo.

- Se esse lobo mau é sádico. – Jensen falou afastando-se do músculo de Jared. – O chapeuzinho vermelho é masoquista porque ele gosta disso. – Jensen voltou a morder Jared. – Não é verdade? Hein? Ele não gosta? – Jensen o provocava.

- Sim, Jensen. Ele gosta que o lobo mau morda a sua pele. – Jared colocou a mão na cabeça de Jensen e o forçou de encontro ao seu corpo. Jensen não se fez de rogado e voltou a beijar, lamber e morder a pele de Jared. Voltou a subir os beijos pelo o corpo de Jared, chegando ao pescoço dele, beijando o local e o moreno inclinou a cabeça para dar mais acesso ao loiro. Jensen beijou e raspou seu dente na pele do pescoço de Jared, deixando o lugar vermelho.

Logo após, Jensen levantou o rosto e olhou para Jared. O moreno abriu os olhos e encontrou com os de Jensen olhando para si, tão perto que não se controlou e segurou o rosto do loiro, o puxando para um beijo. Jensen abaixou seu quadril, juntando suas ereções, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Jared arfou com o contato e separou sua boca da de Jensen que voltou a atacar o pescoço de Jared.

Jared passou a movimentar o seu quadril de encontro com o de Jensen e levou suas mãos as costas de Jensen, apertando com a ponta dos dedos enquanto descia, deixando um rasto vermelho na pele do loiro.

- Porra Jared. Quem é que está marcando quem agora? – Jensen virou o rosto para olhar o moreno. – E se alguém vir isso o que vou dizer? – Jensen usou a mesma pergunta que Jared lhe fez antes.

- Diga que o chapeuzinho vermelho aprendeu a ser sádico com o lobo mau. – Jared respondeu sussurrando próximo ao ouvido do loiro e logo após mordeu levemente a orelha de Jensen.

Voltaram a se beijar, suas mãos apertando os seus corpos e as mãos de Jared continuaram a descer pelas costas de Jensen, marcando-a enquanto ouvia o loiro arfar. As mãos do moreno encontraram com o cós da cueca de Jensen e sem perder tempo ele colocou a ponta dos dedos por dentro dela e adentrou a sua mão. Levou ambas as mãos a cada lado das nádegas de Jensen e a apertou forte, enchendo sua grande mão com a carne daquele lugar. Jensen cravou os dentes na curva do pescoço de Jared para evitar um gemido. Jared gemeu de dor e de prazer, acostumando-se com esse lado de Jensen de querer marcar o seu corpo. O moreno ainda com as mãos na bunda de Jensen o puxava de encontro ao seu corpo, juntando as suas ereções.

- Jensen, já chega desse joguinho... Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo.

- Ok! – Foi a única coisa que Jensen falou e afastou-se de Jared, se levantando, ficando de pé em cima do sofá e consequentemente em cima do moreno, e com movimentos rápidos livrou-se de sua cueca. Jared estava deitado e perdeu o ar quando viu Jensen ficar de pé em cima de si e tirar a cueca. Percorreu todo o corpo do loiro que estava completamente exposto a sua frente, ou melhor, em cima de si. Jared levou a sua mão em direção ao seu membro e passou a se tocar por cima da cueca enquanto olhava para Jensen e toda a sua excitação, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Jensen olhou para baixo e viu o moreno se tocar enquanto lhe olhava, sorriu para Jared e se abaixou novamente entre suas pernas.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso Jared. – Jensen levou suas mãos até a cueca de Jared, a puxando bruscamente até os pés do moreno e depois de tirada, Jensen a jogou no chão, olhando para o corpo de Jared deitado sobre o grande sofá, totalmente pelado e a sua disposição. O loiro molhou os lábios com a língua diante da visão que estava tendo. Jensen deitou-se lentamente sobre o corpo de Jared e mais uma vez juntou as suas ereções, mas dessa vez sem tecido para atrapalhar as suas peles se tocando. Voltou aos movimentos de vai e vem em cima de Jared com seus membros se esfregando.

- Está melhor assim Jared? – Jensen perguntou de forma sacana.

- Muito melhor.

Continua!

**Sei gente, vocês vão querer me matar por ter parado logo nessa parte, mas o capitulo estava ficando grande demais e por sugestão de uma linda e especial pessoa eu resolvi para aí. Me contem o que acharam do capitulo, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, ainda mais nessa fic que está sendo um desafio e ao mesmo tempo muito prazerosa pra mim.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um capitulo da fanfic para vocês. Agradeço a Claudia Ackles por mais uma vez ter revisado o capitulo para mim. **

**Boa leitura!**

- Deixa que eu cuido disso Jared. – Jensen levou suas mãos até a cueca de Jared e a puxou bruscamente para baixo, até os pés do moreno. Depois de tirada, Jensen a jogou no chão e olhou para o corpo de Jared deitado sobre o grande sofá, totalmente pelado e a sua disposição. O loiro molhou os lábios com a língua diante da visão que estava tendo. Jensen deitou-se lentamente sobre o corpo de Jared e mais uma vez juntou as suas ereções, mas dessa vez sem tecido para atrapalhar as suas peles se tocando. Voltou aos movimentos de vai e vem em cima de Jared com seus membros se esfregando.

- Está melhor assim Jared? – Jensen perguntou de forma sacana.

- Muito melhor. – Jared respondeu e puxou o rosto de Jensen para mais um beijo. Beijaram-se como se o mundo fosse acabar, como se dependessem daquele beijo para viver. O beijo era voraz e o desejo era nitidamente visível nele. Não eram dois apaixonados que estavam ali, mas sim duas pessoas que se desejavam. Duas pessoas dominadas pela luxúria.

- Ainda bem... Que está gostando. – Jensen disse assim que separou sua boca da de Jared, puxando para os pulmões o ar que o moreno lhe roubou durante o beijo. – Por que vai ficar bem melhor. – Jensen levantou o corpo e escutou de Jared um rouco e grave gemido de protesto. Sorriu de forma marota enquanto se encaixava entre as longas pernas de Jared.

O loiro sentou-se sobre suas panturrilhas e passou as longas pernas de Jared por cima delas. Logo após abaixou seu corpo lentamente sobre o do moreno e passou seus braços por baixo dos braços de Jared e o moreno pôs os seus no pescoço de Jensen para puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Jensen foi mais rápido e aproveitou que Jared estava tentando aproximar a boca dele da sua, para passar os seus braços por trás do tronco do moreno e o puxar num forte solavanco para cima, deixando-o sentado em cimas de suas coxas.

Obviamente Jared foi pego de surpresa pelo ato inesperado de seu melhor amigo, colega de trabalho e atual parceiro sexual. Uma hora Jared puxava o loiro que estava lhe tirando o juízo para um beijo e no outro estava sendo puxado para cima e mantido sentado sobre as penas do dito loiro sedutor que agora estava atacando seu pescoço com beijos e chupões, fazendo com que a reclamação que Jared faria fosse esquecida.

Jensen beijava o pescoço de Jared de forma afobada, subindo a sua boca até encontrar com a do moreno causando mais um beijo forte e ardente, onde línguas brigavam pelo o controle do beijo onde nenhum dos dois queria ceder. Jensen separou sua boca da de Jared e beijou seu rosto de forma rápida enquanto descia os beijos por seu pescoço até chegar ao mamilo de Jared onde ele beijou, mordeu e chupou, fazendo Jared gemer e jogar a cabeça pra trás.

Jared passeava com suas mãos por todo o corpo do loiro, costas, abdômen, peitos, e ele sentia o loiro beliscando seus mamilos, os deixando endurecidos e então suas mãos voltavam para as costas de Jensen onde ele apertava sentindo os músculos. Jensen ainda com a boca nos mamilos de Jared levou as suas mãos as costas do moreno, fazendo a mesma coisa que ele fazia na sua. Apertando os músculos firmes e trabalhados que ele sabia que seu amigo tinha.

Desceu suas mãos rapidamente em direção as nádegas do moreno, as apertando de forma tão forte que a carne do lugar pulava por entre os dedos das mãos de Jensen. Jared arfou com o ato feito pelo amigo e no calor do momento, Jensen soltou a sua mão direita da nádega de Jared enquanto a sua mão esquerda continua firmemente apertando a carne do moreno. Com a mão livre Jensen afastou do corpo do moreno e então a trouxe de volta rapidamente, espalmando sua mão na lateral da nádega de Jared, dando um forte tapa no local que deixou uma marca de sua mão e fez Jared se curvar e morder o ombro de Jensen para não gritar de dor.

- Seu... Filho da mãe. Por que você me deu um tapa na bunda? Eu não sou sua vadia. – Jared falou raivosamente para o loiro assim que separou sua boca do ombro do loiro.

- Eu não consegui evitar Jared, sua bunda é muito gostosa de apertar. Tive que dar um tapa nela pra ter certeza que era real e não mais uma ilusão de contos de fadas. – Jensen falou sorrindo para Jared de canto. Levou sua mão até a nádega de Jared e circulou com o dedo o lugar que já estava avermelhado.

– Desculpa, eu não faço mais. – Jensen deu um rápido selinho nos lábios de Jared e lhe sorriu sacana.

- Se já não bastasse você marcar meu corpo com mordidas agora vai marcar minha bunda com a sua mão? – Jared resmungou.

- Hei! Você também me marcou. – Jensen mostrou a marca de mordida no seu ombro feita por Jared. – E quem foi que disse que quero marcar sua bunda com a minha mão? Eu quero marcá-la com outra coisa muito melhor. – Jensen sussurrou sorrindo sedutoramente para Jared.

- Vai sonhando Ackles. – Jared falou. – Filho da puta. – Jared xingou o loiro ao sentir mais um tapa em sua nádega, mas dessa vez do outro lado.

- Foi pra ficar igual... sabe, pra uma não sentir ciúmes da outra por ficar coradinha. – Jensen respondeu.

- Seu filho da p... – Jensen não deixou Jared terminar a frase, pois logo já estava juntando suas bocas em mais um beijo voraz trocado aquela noite no trailer de Jared. Jensen voltou a apertar as nádegas de Jared abrindo e fechando as suas mãos, alternando a força com que mantinha o aperto. Apertou mais as nádegas de Jared, separando-as e com o indicador da mão direita ele tocou a entrada de Jared, sentindo o corpo do moreno tremer e logo após o beijo ser cessado por Jared que lhe olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você está fazendo? – Jared perguntou rapidamente.

- Você quer fazer sexo comigo não é? – Jensen perguntou. - Jared... Uma hora nós vamos ter que ir além de beijos e carícias. – Jensen falou lentamente como se estivesse explicando a Jared como se fazia o ato sexual.

- Eu sei Jensen, mas eu nunca fui tocado aí nesse lugar. E a minha intenção é continuar assim.

- Jared, você sabe muito bem que no sexo entre homens esse lugar sempre é tocado e bem fundo. – Jensen tentou levar seu dedo de volta a entrada de Jared, mas o moreno afastou sua mão.

-E porque eu que tenho que ser tocado nesse lugar e não você Jensen?

- Jared... – Jensen sorriu torto para o moreno. – Eu também nunca fui tocado lá e nem vou ser tocado. – Jensen falou de uma forma como se não existisse a menor hipótese dele ser o passivo naquele ato. Jared olhou de forma séria para Jensen esperando ele falar alguma coisa e depois cerrou os olhos e abriu a boca numa cara indignada ao jeito Sam Winchester. Jensen até chegou a pensar que estava com o personagem e não com o intérprete sentado completamente nu em seu colo. Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a levantar do colo de Jensen, mas o loiro rapidamente o puxou de volta.

- Não Jared, fique aqui e vamos continuar. – Jensen falou olhando diretamente para os olhos de Jared. Viu o moreno abrir a boca para reclamar, mas ele foi mais rápido e falou na sua frente.

- Olha Jared, nenhum de nós nunca foi passivo e nem queremos ser. Mas por outro lado nós dois queremos continuar com isso, é só olhar para os nossos amigos aqui. – Jensen apontou para seus membros que estavam eretos evidenciando todo o desejo dos dois.

- Então eu proponho que continuemos de onde paramos e então... Sei lá, a gente deixa rolar e... Na hora que rolar... Nós vamos até o fim, independente de quem fique por baixo ou por cima ok?

Jared ainda olhou para Jensen de forma séria, olhos cerrados e os lábios numa fina linha de tanto que eles estavam sendo pressionados. Jensen começou a ficar nervoso, Jared não dizia nada e pela expressão de seu rosto, tudo levava a crer que ele não aceitaria. Viu o moreno desfazer a sua expressão séria dando lugar a uma mais suave com um pequeno sorriso. O que gerou alívio em Jensen.

- Tudo bem Jensen, vamos deixar rolar. – Jared aproximou seu rosto do Jensen e voltou a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez de forma rápida. – E o que rolar rolou... Independente de qualquer coisa. – Sorriu mais abertamente para o loiro que lhe devolveu o sorriso que depois virou um repuxar de lábios.

- Agora vamos cuidar de toda essa animação aqui. – Jensen apontou para suas ereções.

- E o que você suge... Ah! – Jared gemeu ao sentir a mão de Jensen em seu pênis, o masturbando lentamente.

Jensen levou sua mão ao membro de Jared, o segurando pela base. Sentiu sua mão envolver o músculo quente e seu próprio membro pulsou pelo ato erótico que estava fazendo. Jensen mexeu sua mão fazendo um lento movimento de vai e vem que arrancou gemidos de Jared e que ficavam cada vez mais altos a medida que Jensen aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos de sua mão. Com a mão livre puxou a cabeça de Jared fazendo com que suas bocas se juntassem em mais um beijo que além de ter a função de sentir o gosto viciante dos lábios do moreno, também era para silenciar Jared e seus gemidos, que ficavam tão altos, que seria possível que todos que trabalhavam no set soubessem que os protagonistas do seriado estavam dando uma rapidinha no trailer de um deles.

Realmente o beijo teve o efeito desejado e abafou os gemidos de Jared. Sim, apenas abafou, pois Jared continuou a gemer durante o beijo enquanto Jensen continuava a masturbá-lo. As vibrações dos gemidos em sua boca, como os gemidos do moreno em si, estavam deixando Jensen louco, louco de desejo em todos os sentidos. Ainda durante o beijo, Jensen tirou a sua mão da ereção de Jared e conseqüentemente parou de masturbá-lo, o que causou mais um gemido de Jared, mas dessa vez um gemido de protesto e não de prazer. Jensen levou suas duas mãos as nádegas de Jared e apertou bem o lugar, logo após começou a erguer seu corpo junto com o do moreno em seu colo.

Jared abriu os olhos de forma arregalada ao se dar conta que estava sendo carregado por Jensen e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do loiro para se segurar e inconscientemente, ou não, passou suas pernas sobre o tronco de Jensen, colando ainda mais os seus corpos. Não estava espantando por estar sendo carregado por Jensen, porque apesar dele, Jared, ser um homem forte e pesado, Jensen também era forte ao ponto para levantá-lo facilmente como ele fez.

Jensen levantou seu corpo com o de Jared colado ao seu, ficando em pé em cima do grande sofá. Sentiu Jared mexer-se fazendo com que seus membros, que estavam esmagados pelos seus corpos, se esfregassem. Jensen não resistiu e no calor do momento levou seu dedo a entrada de Jared, esfregando somente a ponta, apenas provocando sem ter nenhuma penetração. Ficou satisfeito que Jared dessa vez não o repeliu e apenas continuou esfregando o membro dele no seu, enquanto seus gemidos se misturavam num beijo que já era de longe o mais longo que deram. Jensen voltou a descer, sentando com as pernas abertas e colocando Jared entre elas.

O moreno deslaçou suas pernas da cintura de Jensen e as estendeu um pouco flexionadas. Cessaram o beijo e se encaram por alguns minutos. Jensen levou sua mão a ereção de Jared e voltou a masturbá-lo e logo após puxou o membro do moreno junto ao seu fazendo uma masturbação dupla. O pré-gozo que saia de seus membros ajudava a melhorar o atrito entre eles, causando um deslize natural e prazeroso para ambos.

Os dois gemiam e a empolgação era tanta que nem se importavam, ou lembravam-se das pessoas que poderiam estar os escutando. Jared juntou sua mão a de Jensen e pôs-se também a masturbá-los de forma conjunta. Com a mão livre, Jensen levou rapidamente o dedo a sua boca, molhando com saliva e depois o levou a entrada de Jared, onde pressionou a ponta e esperou por alguma reação do moreno, que não veio. Então Jensen forçou a ponta de seu dedo na entrada de Jared e o sentiu entrar naquele canal apertado, passando a introduzir lentamente para não machucar ou assustar Jared. O moreno que estava de olhos fechados fez uma expressão de desconforto, mas não reclamou, ele só continuou a masturbar seu membro junto ao de Jensen.

Logo o dedo de Jensen estava inteiramente dentro do corpo quente de Jared, que não esperou muito e já estava fazendo movimentos de vai e vem no dedo do loiro. Jared passou a masturbá-lo com mais força e mais rapidamente ao passo que Jensen estocava mais rápido e mais fundo o seu dedo no interior do moreno. Jensen empenhava-se ao máximo para fazer Jared gozar primeiro que ele, o que estava sendo difícil com Jared o masturbando de uma maneira tão freneticamente louca. Não queria ser o primeiro a chegar ao ápice e não queria que o seu fosse daquele jeito, tinha em mente outros planos e de modo que os fizessem ser concretizado, Jensen passou a estocar seu dedo no interior de Jared o mais rápido que conseguiu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ir mais fundo.

Em uma estocada profunda, Jensen sentiu o moreno tremer e soltar um alto e languido gemido. Sabendo que havia encontrado o ponto que queria, deu mais uma forte e funda estocada no mesmo lugar e sentiu Jared tremer mais uma vez e dessa vez gemeu mais alto, como se seu gemido pudesse ser mais alto, rouco e mais languido que o anterior e como prova que Jared tinha chegado ao seu clímax, sentiu o líquido viscoso que foi expelido pelo membro do moreno em fortes jatos, derramar-se e melar o seu próprio membro.

Jared deixou sua cabeça apoiar no ombro do loiro, seus corpos estavam suados e suas respirações alteradas, ambos respiravam pela boca. Jensen também apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Jared e perguntou para o moreno.

- Gostou Jared?

- Foi... Ótimo, Jensen e muito... Prazeroso.

- Esperava que dissesse isso. – Jensen deu um beijo no pescoço de Jared.

- Você não está sendo convencido demais? – Jared também passou a beijar o pescoço do loiro.

- Acho que ainda estou no personagem Dean Winchester. – Jensen sorriu nasalmente.

- Pensei que fosse o lobo mal. – Jared o provocou e por estar com o rosto no pescoço do loiro, Jensen perdeu o sorriso sacana que o moreno deu ao falar.

- Ah é? – Jensen afastou-se de Jared e sorriu para ele, ao ver que o moreno sorria. – Bom saber disso porque apesar de o chapeuzinho vermelho estar satisfeito, o lobo mau ainda não está. – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno.

- E quem disse que o chapeuzinho vermelho está satisfeito? – Jared voltou a provocá-lo.

- Então o lobo mau vai comer o chapeuzinho vermelho... Em todos os sentidos que a frase possa ter. – Jensen falou aproximando seu rosto ao de Jared. – Principalmente no sentido sexual. – Jensen sussurrou roucamente próximo ao ouvido de Jared.

- O chapeuzinho vermelho está esperando por isso. – Jared também sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen. O loiro espantou-se com o jeito como Jared estava levando a situação. Estava esperando mais um afastamento da parte do moreno, ou que ele quisesse igualar as coisas no sentido de penetração. E não que ele fosse aceitar tão facilmente. Voltou a afastar seu rosto do de Jared para olhar mais claramente para o rosto do moreno.

- Tem certeza disso Jared?

- Tenho sim, Jensen. – Jared respondeu de forma tranqüila. – Deixar rolar, independente de quem seja o passivo e ir até o fim, lembra?

- É você tem razão. Era o nosso trato, e agora que eu já te penetrei com o meu dedo tenho que ir até o fim. – Jensen sorriu sacana para o moreno e Jared apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente para o loiro, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Não se preocupe Jared... – Jensen foi levando seu corpo para cima do Jared, fazendo o moreno deitar-se no sofá. Jensen ficou por cima de Jared e continuou entre as pernas dele.

- Eu vou ser carinhoso com você, eu vou ser gentil. – Jensen beijava o rosto de Jared em vários lugares.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma virgem, Jensen. – Jared reclamou.

- Mas você é virgem, Jared. Ao menos onde vai ser penetrado por mim.

- Não mais depois de ser tocado por você lá, agora a pouco.

- Errado Jared, você só deixa de ser virgem quando é penetrado por um pênis e você não foi... Ainda não foi.

- Quem foi que disse isso?

- Eu disse. – Jensen respondeu de forma como se o que ele disse fosse irredutível e aceitável. – E também Jared, todo mundo sabe disso. É preciso de um pênis para desvirginar alguém.

- Isso é o que _você _diz. O que _você _pensa. Eu já me sinto desvirginado.

- É só levar uma dedada que já se sente o dono da razão. – Jensen o provocou. Beijou o moreno antes que ele tivesse chance de reclamar alguma coisa. O beijo começou calmo e logo se transformou em um beijo ardente. Jensen separou sua boca da de Jared e deu vários beijos estalados nos lábios do moreno, finalizando o último beijo puxando o lábio inferior de Jared com os seus dentes.

- Agora Jared, eu vou te mostrar como é que se desvirgina de verdade uma pessoa.

Continua!

_**Comentem sobre o capitulo, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.**_

_**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gente, esse é o ultimo capitulo da fic, espero que gostem. Agradeço imensamente a todos que me acompanharam nesse projeto pervo. Beijos a todos vocês.**

**Como já disse essa fic é dedicada a Claudia Ackles, Sol SPN e Perola. Espero que tenham gostado da historia meninas. Ela é de vocês, não aceito devolução.**

**Boa leitura!**

- Agora Jared, eu vou te mostrar como é que se desvirgina de verdade uma pessoa. – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente para Jared e o moreno sorriu de volta. Jensen baixou o rosto voltou a beijar o moreno e de forma rápida, desceu seus lábios pelo o rosto dele, indo em direção ao peito do moreno. Beijou, mordeu e chupou um mamilo, fazendo a mesma coisa com o outro. Ouvia mais uma vez os gemidos de Jared, que eram como se fossem música para os ouvidos de Jensen. Como se fossem um encanto que enfeitiçava o loiro ao ponto de deixá-lo louco para ouvir mais. Queria torturar Jared até que ele gritasse. Torturar Jared daquele jeito estava sendo muito prazeroso para Jensen e o loiro tinha certeza que para Jared também.

Jensen desceu seus lábios lentamente pelo abdômen definido de Jared, beijando e passando os dentes por ele. Desceu os lábios até o umbigo de Jared, beijou suavemente e depois passou a língua, lentamente pelo lugar. Escutou Jared engasgar-se enquanto gemia e foi inevitável que Jensen sorrisse. Um sorriso de satisfação, satisfação por estar proporcionando prazer o seu parceiro sexual.

- Gosta disso Jared? – Jensen perguntou com a voz propositalmente mais rouca que o normal.

- Oh! Sim... Sim, Jensen! – Jared mal conseguiu formar uma frase quando voltou a sentir a língua de Jensen em contato com seu corpo. Jensen colocou a língua no umbigo de Jared e logo após tirou, voltou a colocar e tirar e então fez o mesmo movimento freneticamente.

- Porra! Jensen, você... Você vai mesmo foder meu umbigo com a sua língua? – Jared levantou a cabeça para olhar Jensen e o loiro tirou sua boca do umbigo do moreno, o olhando e em seguida gargalhando alto.

- Foder o seu umbigo com a língua é uma coisa bizarra de se escutar sabia? – Jensen perguntou quando parou de rir. Voltou a deita-se sobre Jared deixando seus lábios ao lado do ouvido do moreno. – Mas também... Muito excitante.

- Molestador de umbigos. – Jared disse sorrindo, levando suas mãos as costas de Jensen. – Sua boca... Sua língua... Em qualquer parte do meu corpo que elas estiverem sempre irão me deixar louco sabia?

- Bom saber disso. – Jensen virou sua cabeça para olhar Jared e depois o beijou intensamente. Levou sua mão até o membro de Padalecki que já se encontrava novamente duro. Segurou o membro do outro com as pontas dos dedos, começando pela base e depois subiu lentamente, explorando o membro de Jared. Chegando a ponta, Jensen apertou-a entre seus dedos, fazendo Jared gemer durante o beijo que trocavam. Envolveu toda a sua mão no membro de Padalecki e passou a masturbá-lo, lentamente. Jared afastou sua boca da de Jensen e arfou longamente, buscando por ar.

- Não agüenta a brincadeira, Jared? – Jensen perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Padalecki e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo. – Ainda estamos começando, baby.

- Baby?

- Sim, ou prefere que te chame de outra coisa? – Jensen tinha um sorriso provocador.

- Não... Não sei... Não consigo pensar em nada agora... Só quero que você continue Jensen. – Jared falou entre gemidos, enquanto ainda era masturbado por Ackles.

- Ok! – Jensen disse e parou com o movimento de suas mãos, fazendo Jared resmungar em protesto.

- Vou te dar muito prazer, Jared. – O loiro levantou o tronco e olhou para o moreno deitado abaixo de si, percorrendo o corpo do outro com os olhos e passou a língua, sedutoramente, pelos os lábios. Logo após sorriu para Jared. – Quero te provar todinho, Padalecki. – Jensen voltou a abaixar-se e beijar o abdômen de Jared. – Quero tudo de você, Jared, tudo. – Descia seus beijos pela pele morena de Padalecki. Segurou novamente o membro de Jared e olhou para ele, que estava apoiado nos cotovelos para ver o que Jensen faria, já imaginando o que seria e não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente para o loiro que estava entre suas pernas.

- Você já fez isso antes, Jensen?

- Não... Mas sempre tem a primeira vez pra tudo na vida... É o que dizem. – Jensen passou a masturbar lentamente o membro de Jared e o moreno fechou os olhos.

- Am... Amador. – Jared conseguiu falar em tom zombeteiro para Jensen.

- Você está prestes a dar pra mim, o que tem demais eu te fazer esse favor? – Jensen sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno.

- Você faria isso, Jensen? – Jared voltou a abrir os olhos, olhando nos olhos verdes de Jensen, não agüentando mais o prazer que o loiro lhe dava ao lhe masturbar e voltou a fechá-los. Só de imaginar a boca perfeita de Jensen lhe dando prazer Jared sentia-se ficar cada vez mais duro. – Você... Você... Faria isso Jensen?... Ah! – Jared gemeu roucamente ao sentir o hálito quente de Jensen sobre o seu membro, o loiro havia assoprado.

- Não só faria como vou fazer agora. – Jensen pôs o membro de Padalecki na boca, mas apenas a ponta. Chupou e sentindo-se seguro com os gemidos de prazer de Jared, Jensen abriu mais a boca e apossou do membro do moreno até onde conseguiu. Nunca havia feito tal coisa antes, e Jared sendo bem dotado não ajudava para que Jensen conseguisse por tudo na boca. Tentou fazer com a boca o que já haviam feito consigo quando recebeu sexo oral.

Jared gemia guturalmente ao sentir seu membro na boca do loiro, mas não poderia dizer que era o melhor sexo oral que recebia, pois sabia que o seu parceiro era inexperiente. Mas nem por ser inexperiente, era menos prazeroso e Jared confirmou o que disse sobre onde a boca e a língua de Jensen estivessem em seu corpo ele sentiria prazer.

Jensen estava gostando daquela sensação de ter aquela parte de seu amigo em sua boca, mas nunca imaginou fazer isso antes. Mas também nunca se imaginou transar com Jared e lá estava ele, com o pênis do moreno em sua boca e prestes a comê-lo. Na verdade, já havia imaginado transar com Jared, vez ou outra, mas nunca levou a sério. Para ele, era só sua cabeça lhe pregando peças e nunca cogitou que um dia aquilo poderia acontecer. Apesar de estar sentindo prazer em chupar Jared, Jensen começou a sentir seu maxilar doer e nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil fazer uma coisa dessas e num último movimento, tentou por o máximo do membro de Jared em sua boca e foi tirando lentamente enquanto sugava-o forte até chegar a cabeça, fazendo um som quando seus lábios separam-se da carne quente de Padalecki.

- Porra, Jensen... Eu quero mais... – Jared pegou a cabeça de Jensen e tentou baixá-la novamente para o seu membro. Jensen tirou as mãos de Jared de trás de sua cabeça e levantou o corpo.

- Calma lá, Jay. Não é tão fácil fazer isso como você pensa. Eu não sou uma atriz pornô.

- Com essa boca, faria muito sucesso se você fosse. – Jared disse contornando os lábios de Jensen com o polegar.

- Quer dizer que gostou? – Jensen sorriu torto para o moreno.

- Gostei sim, Jensen, mas não foi o melhor boquete da minha vida, já tive melhores. – Jared respondeu sorrindo e viu o sorriso de Jensen desaparecer. – Como disse Jensen, você é um amador. Mas com prática, você vai virar um profissional e eu como bom amigo que sou vou estar sempre disposto se você quiser treinar. – Jared disse maliciosamente para o loiro.

- Posso pensar na sua proposta se você me mostrar a sua experiência também. – Jensen voltou a sorrir maliciosamente para o moreno. Passou a se masturbar enquanto olhava para Jared de modo que o moreno soubesse do que ele estava falando.

- Sou tão amador nessa área quanto você. – Jared disse olhando para o membro ereto do outro. – Mas eu iria adorar lhe mostrar a minha pouca experiência. – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios provocadoramente.

- Iria adorar mais ainda, mas não temos tempo. Então que tal você me dar uma prévia chupando os meus dedos. – Jensen levou seus dedos até os lábios do moreno, roçando-os. Jared sorriu para o loiro e lentamente abriu a boca, deixando o loiro colocar seus dedos e Jared começou a chupá-los.

- Chupe-os bem Jared, porque com certeza você não tem lubrificante por aqui não é?

- Uhm Uhm! – Jared respondeu de forma negativa com a boca cheia com os dedos de Jensen.

- Então chupe bem, Jared. – O moreno chupava com muita vontade os dedos de Jensen, os deixando bem molhados. O loiro não agüentava mais esperar. Ver Jared chupando os seus dedos da forma como o moreno estava fazendo, era uma cena erótica demais para Jensen agüentar por muito tempo. Vendo que seus dedos já estavam bem molhados, o loiro puxou-os da boca de Jared.

- Já está bom, Jared. Agora começa a parte boa. – Jensen sorriu.

- Parte boa pra você, porque eu sei que isso vai doer. – Jared reclamou.

- Não se preocupe, vou ser carinhoso com você... Agora fica de quatro.

- O que? – Jared perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Jared fica de quatro, dizem que essa posição é melhor para uma primeira vez como essa.

- Não... Jensen... Assim é muito... Constrangedor.

- Jared, fica de quatro ou eu vou entrar a seco. – Jensen falou sério. – E da forma que estou, vou entrar de uma só vez e com certeza não vai ser nada prazeroso pra você. – Jared ainda a contragosto virou-se de costas e logo após ficou na posição que Jensen lhe pediu.

- Fica tranqüilo, Jared. Nunca machucaria você. Serei cuidadoso. – Jensen beijou a nádega de Jared e logo após, o puxou mais para si, abaixando a cabeça do moreno até ela encostar-se ao estofado, fazendo com que o traseiro do moreno ficasse mais exposto.

- Agora sim... Essa é uma bela visão, Jared. Você tinha que ver. Pena que não pode né? – Jensen zombou.

- Quem sabe da próxima vez você não mostre a sua bela visão, Jensen.

- Já está contando com uma próxima vez? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno ficou calado.

- Já que não respondeu... Vamos começar. – Jensen levou o seu dedo até a entrada de Jared e forçou lentamente. Jared gemeu, não de dor, mas de desconforto.

- Esqueci que já tinha colocado um dedo aqui antes. – Jensen falou enquanto começou a estocar o dedo dentro de Jared, abrindo o caminho, devagar. Forçou a entrada com um segundo dedo e dessa vez Jared gemeu de dor. Jensen mais uma vez foi colocando com calma para fazer com que seu parceiro sentisse o mínimo de dor possível. Quando conseguiu entrar totalmente com seus dedos, o loiro esperou por um momento, logo passando a estocá-los dentro do moreno novamente. Jared sentia dor, mas o prazer era ainda maior que ela. O moreno nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanto prazer daquele jeito e curvou a coluna, empinando mais o traseiro, quando sentiu Jensen acertar sua próstata com os dedos. Inconscientemente Padalecki se viu indo de encontro às investidas dos dedos de Jensen, a fim de encontrar mais daquela sensação prazerosa.

- Jared... Eu vou... – Jensen não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. A visão de seu amigo de um jeito tão exposto estava lhe deixando louco de tesão. Ele queria acabar logo com aquelas preliminares. Ele queria sentir Jared. Ackles retirou seus dedos do interior de Padalecki e o ouviu gemer em protesto.

- Não precisa reclamar, Jay. Eu vou lhe dar uma coisa muito melhor que meus dedos. – Ackles se posicionou atrás de Jared ficando em pé com as pernas arqueadas. Colocou uma mão no quadril do moreno e a outra levou até a base de seu membro, levando-o até a entrada de Jared. Forçou a ponta na abertura de Padalecki e o moreno impulsionou o corpo pra frente fugindo do contato.

- Ainda a pouco você não estava fugindo de mim, Jared.

- Porque eram apenas os seus dedos e não... Isso aí. – Jared virou a cabeça e olhou para o membro de Ackles. – Isso não vai caber em mim, Jensen.

- Cabe sim, Jared. Você vai ver como vai caber, é só relaxar. – O loiro alisava a nádega de Jared enquanto falava. Viu que Jared parecia ainda pensar sobre o assunto e resolveu atacar de outro jeito. – Lembre-se do que você disse Jared... Deixar rolar e ir até o fim, independente de quem fique por cima... Vai dar pra trás agora? – Jensen perguntou e Jared lhe fuzilou com os olhos.

- Desculpe, essa frase não ficou boa nessa situação. Juro que não estava tirando sarro com você. – Jensen sorriu para o moreno. – Vou dizer de outra forma... Vai mudar de opinião agora, Jared? Vai faltar com a sua palavra? – Jared o encarou e depois rolou os olhos.

- Ok, Jensen. Vamos continuar... – Jensen abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir o que o moreno disse. – Mas...

- Mas o que Jared?

- Mas... Eu não vou ficar de quatro Jensen. – O moreno virou-se ficando deitado de frente para o loiro. – Só aceito se for assim.

- Você tem certeza Jared? Dizem que de quatro é menos doloroso para o passivo.

- Vai doer de qualquer jeito, Jensen. Então eu prefiro que seja dessa forma.

- Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer... – Jensen ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do moreno.

- Espera Jensen!

- O que foi agora, Jared? – Jensen já estava ficando impaciente, queria estar dentro do moreno o quanto antes.

- Só... Vai com calma, ok? – Jared disse num fio de voz.

- Não se preocupa Jared. Eu disse que vou ser carinhoso com você. – Jensen sorriu para o moreno e deitou-se por cima dele, beijando os lábios finos de Padalecki. O beijo foi envolvente e Jared passou os braços pela costas de Jensen, puxando-o mais para si. Inconscientemente ele fez a mesma coisa com as pernas e as enlaçou na cintura do loiro. Jensen aproveitou que o moreno estava distraído e levou sua mão até o seu membro, logo após direcionando-o a entrada de Jared que estava bem visível pela posição em que o moreno se encontrava.

O loiro foi entrando lentamente com a cabeça de seu membro em Jared. O moreno mordeu o lábio de Jensen ao sentir o inicio da penetração. O loiro arfou de dor por ser mordido por Padalecki, mas também de prazer por finalmente estar fazendo o que estava querendo desde a hora que viu as pernas do seu amigo para a gravação do vídeo. A penetração continuou lenta, até que Ackles, que estava pela metade dentro de Jared, parou. O moreno mesmo com o rosto contorcido em dor soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Calma Jared, que ainda não acabou. Está apenas na metade. – Jensen falou de forma sacana para o moreno que arregalou os olhos.

- Na metade? Porra, Jensen, isso não cabe em mim! Eu não vou agüentar mais!

- Não vamos ter aquela conversa de novo não é Jared? Quer que repita o que disse antes?

- Tudo bem, Jensen... Só espera um minuto... – Jared respirava pela boca e tentava relaxar o seu corpo. – Ok, Jensen. Vem de uma vez.

- O que? Mas Jared...

- Esquece esse papo de ir com calma, vem logo de uma vez. Entrando devagar a dor vai sendo prolongada, então é melhor que seja rápido.

- Jared, eu ainda acho que... – Jensen tentou negar o pedido do moreno, mas Jared o puxou com suas pernas fazendo com que o loiro o adentrasse rapidamente. Jensen soltou um alto gemido de prazer e Jared um de dor. Os dois tinham a respiração pesada. Jensen abaixou-se, colocando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jared e ficou esperando o outro acostumar-se com a invasão. Passados alguns segundos, Padalecki passou a alisar as costas de Jensen e depois virou a cabeça, beijando a orelha do loiro, sussurrando com malícia.

- Pode começar a se mexer, Ackles. – Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jared, sorrindo para o moreno, que lhe sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem, Jared. – Jensen selou suavemente os lábios nos de Jared, começando com movimentos lentos, tirando o seu membro até a metade e depois voltando a entrar no moreno. As estocadas gradativamente aumentaram e apesar de continuarem lentas, eram fortes. Os dois trocavam beijos vorazes durante o ato e gemiam dentro de suas bocas. A princípio Jared gemia de dor e não se deu conta de quando foi que a dor deu lugar ao prazer. Agarrava fortemente o loiro acima de si, passando suas mãos pelos braços e pelas costas de Jensen, ainda sentindo ele o penetrando. Querendo mais, Jared tentou levar seu corpo de encontro ao de Jensen em busca de mais contato durante penetração, mas na posição em que estava isso não era possível. O moreno desceu suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo acima do seu e com as pernas, voltou a puxar o quadril do loiro para si, sentindo ele colado ao seu com o membro de Ackles o preenchendo totalmente. Desceu suas mãos para as nádegas do loiro e as apertou cravando seus dedos na carne macia. Sorriu marotamente e com uma mão deu um forte tapa na nádega de Jensen.

- Porra... Jared! – Jensen não conseguiu dizer outra coisa. Sentir seu membro ser pressionado pelo interior de Padalecki era uma sensação muito prazerosa para si. Jensen queria se mexer, mas o moreno o prendia com suas longas pernas. Jared voltou a dar outro tapa na nádega de Jensen, dessa vez do outro lado e o loiro arfou. Os tapas que o outro estava lhe dando eram realmente fortes e com certeza estariam lhe marcando.

- Seu... Cretino. Você só esta descontando os tapas que te dei antes. – Jensen falou com os dentes cerrados.

- Óbvio que sim, você marcou minha bunda com a marca da sua mão. – Jared sorriu de olhos fechados. – Agora se mexa, Jensen. E rápido. – O moreno soltou o aperto de suas pernas do outro.

- Vou te marcar agora de outra forma, Jared. – Jensen tirou quase completamente seu membro de dentro de Padalecki e num movimento rápido adentrou-o novamente. Repetiu o movimento e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e logo ele estava penetrando freneticamente Padalecki. Voltaram a se beijar, mas o prazer era tanto que não conseguiram manter por muito tempo. Seus lábios ficaram colados e logo após Jensen beijou rapidamente os lábios finos de Jared e depois voltou a colocar a cabeça no pescoço do moreno enquanto continuava a estocá-lo, colocando mais força e sentiu-se ir mais fundo no corpo abaixo de si. Jared curvou o corpo quando sentiu Jensen atingir um lugar dentro de si que lhe deu muito prazer e se contorceu ao sentir que o loiro continuava a acertar o mesmo lugar.

Sentia o seu membro ser esmagado pelo corpo de Jensen colado ao seu e o movimento de seus corpos estimulava o seu membro. Ao sentir mais uma forte estocada Jared chegou ao ápice de seu prazer, derramando-se entre seu abdômen e o de Jensen, contraindo todo o seu corpo. Jensen veio logo após de Jared, ao sentir-se esmagado pelo o interior do moreno, derramou-se dentro dele.

Seus corpos estavam suados, suas respirações estavam desreguladas, mas em seus rostos tinham um sorriso de contentamento. Jensen abraçou o corpo abaixo de si como pode, ainda mantendo-se dentro de Padalecki. O moreno devolveu o abraço contornando o corpo de Ackles com os seus braços. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que recuperassem o fôlego. Jensen beijou e mordeu suavemente o pescoço de Jared e o moreno mordeu e beijou o ombro do loiro, devolvendo o carinho. Ackles saiu do interior de Jared e deitou-se de lado, olhando para Jared, sorrindo.

- Parece que o lobo mau comeu o chapeuzinho. – Jensen provocou.

- Você não vai esquecer disso, não é Ackles? – Jared gargalhou.

- Obvio que não, sempre vou lembrar disso. – Jensen acompanhou o outro na gargalhada. – Não sei de onde você tirou uma coisa dessas.

- Nem queira saber o que se passa pela minha cabeça, Jensen.

- Eu sei o que passa pela sua cabeça, Jared. A única coisa que eu não sabia, eu acabei de descobrir. – Jensen sorriu sacana.

- E o que seria isso, Jensen?

- Que você é tarado pelas minhas pernas e que me acha gostoso. – Jensen sorriu de canto.

- Pode ser Ackles, mas em contrapartida eu sei que você acha a mesma coisa de mim. Que sou muito gostoso e que é tarado pelas minhas pernas.

- Sim, Jared você é muito gostoso. Hoje eu comprovei isso. E sou tarado pelas suas pernas, ainda mais quando elas estão me prendendo pela cintura. – Os dois se olharam e trocaram pequenos sorrisos maliciosos.

- Js! Vocês ainda vão demorar com esse namoro? – Os dois escutaram Cliff chamando do outro lado da porta.

- Já estamos indo, Cliff! – Jared gritou. Os dois levantaram-se e juntaram suas roupas. Foram até o banheiro e limparam-se rapidamente. Logo após vestiram-se, saindo um atrás do outro do trailer de Padalecki. Cada um com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Por que tudo isso de roupa Jared? – Cliff perguntou ao ver Jared usando uma camisa de gola alta com uma jaqueta por cima.

- Hoje está fazendo muito frio não está? - Jared respondeu. Na verdade ele usava aquelas roupas para esconder as marcas de chupões que Jensen deixara em seu pescoço. Olhou para o lado e Jensen lhe sorriu piscando o olho. O loiro sabia muito bem o porquê de Jared estar vestido daquele jeito. Entraram no carro e sentaram-se no bando de trás com Cliff na direção.

- E pensar que tudo isso começou por causa de um vídeo para uma premiação. – Jensen falou baixou, apenas para o moreno ao seu lado escutar.

- Quando os fãs virem o vídeo, com certeza vamos conseguir muitos votos. – Jared comentou.

- Com certeza vamos ganhar Jared.

- Quando ganharmos, o que vamos fazer? – Jensen perguntou. – Outro vídeo agradecendo?

- Na verdade... Tenho um plano bem melhor... Envolve uma comemoração a dois. – Jared sussurrou, sorrindo.

- Mal posso esperar. – Jensen sussurrou e sorriu de volta.

- Vou te mostrar que por baixo da capa do chapeuzinho vermelho... Também tem um lobo mau. – Jared continuou a falar. – Os dois gargalharam. Eles com certeza iriam esperar ansiosos pela vitória. E não estavam ansiando pelo prêmio em si, mas sim pela comemoração que viria depois.

**Fim**


End file.
